We Stand Alone Under Fictitious Skies
by i-never-really-lived
Summary: PyroOC. Alex is the next Phoenix, After her family disowned her for not getting the cure Pyro brings her to the Brotherhood, they don't stay for too long and make their own side.


I didn't know where I was running. But I had to get away. My family betrayed me. They wanted to have me get the 'cure' as so many people like to call it. Nothing was wrong with me. I had a gift. Why would I want to lose it? My mutantion had been a problem for my family for a long time. My legs started to grow weak as ran. I had no where to go now. Thye kicked me out after i refused to get the cure. My legs fell out from under me and I hit the ground. My emotions were running wild. Any object near me lifted into the air.

I sat there and screamed, screamed like I never had before. I screamed because I was mad at my family, because i missed them, because I was hating the world, because I had no one left, because no one cared. I heard an explosion. Something came in contact with my head at a fast speed and knocked me out.

Magneto had gotten his brotherhood back together seeing as he was a mutant again. The cure was only temportary. Not only that but, he just located the most powerful mutant since the Phoenix. All he had to do was wait. Wait for Pyro to bring her back.

Pyro was mad, why was he being sent to bring back some girl. Just another mutant. Magneto said it was important to find her. Guess he doesn't want the X Men to get ahold of this one. When Pyro got to the spot he was told she would be he found a mess. A girl layed. Her face covered by her hair. Pyro picked her up and she layed limp in his arms. Magneto wouldn't be happy if she wasn't alive when he got her to the brotherhood.

I woke to a clicking sound. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. I was in a tent. How I got there, I have no idea.

"About time you woke up." I turned my head to the owner of the voice. At guy my age, spikey blonde-ish hair. I blinked at him.

"Who are you?" I asked him not moving from my spot.

"Pyro, who are you?" He said with a small smirk.

Before I could answer him a man wearing a helmet, who looked quite stupid walked in. He smiled at me.

"Hello Alex."

Its been 4 months since I joined the brotherhood. My gift had grown stronger. Training everyday can do that to you. Life had been better. I had somewhere I fit in, wasn't looked down because of being a mutant, but being praised for it. Pyro and me well we had gotten close, you get close to people you are around 24/7, we were always sent on missions together. The brotherhood was growing bigger by day. I sat in my tent that I share with Pyro and looked at my black painted nails.

Pyro walked in and looked at me.

"Why do you always wear so much black eyeliner?" I looked at him with my blue eyes shining.

"Because I like it. Because it fits me." He just looked at me. I leaned back. We just stared at eachother.

"What do you say about getting the fuc.k out of here?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. We left the tent and walked out of the woods that was the current area where the brotherhood was at. I followed Pyro.

Two hours later we sat in a coffee shop.I pulled a peice of my long black hair behind my ear.

"Why did you join the brotherhood, I mean the school you went to doesn't sound all that bad." I asked him sitting back in my chair staring at my coffee.

"I don't know it just didn't feel right, I didn't understand what they believed in, but now where I am now I understand. And I believe in the same thing." Pyro said honestly. I nodded.

"Do you ever miss it?" I blinked. What was he talking about?

"Do you ever miss being with your family?" That shot a pain though my chest.

"Not really, after they discovered my, talents, they didn't see me as the same Alex. Now I had the power to hurt them, like I ever would. They stopped having me babysit my little sister. As if I would hurt her. Its better that I'm out of their lives." He seemed to look into me after I said that. I felt uncomforable. I don't like people being able to read me. He seemed to understand the pain my family caused me.

"We better get back, helmet head can't last a day without us." I said getting up. Pyro followed. We walked in silence. His hand brushed against mine and send a jolt though my body. Yea that was new. And that was somewhere we couldn't go.

I woke to an loud noise outside. I saw Pyro roll over, not waken by the noise as I was. I looked out of our tent for a second to see a war going on outside. Not what I wanted to do first thing in the moring in my pj's. I went to Pyro and woke him.

"What is it Alex?"

"Someone is attacking us."

"The X Men." He muttered getting up and leaving the tent. I followed him out. I knew who the X Men were, and how they made Pyro feel when he attended their school. I looked for Magneto and couldn't find him. Bastard, left us here to save ourselves. I noticed two mutants fighting Pyro, two on one, now thats just not fair. I sent an energy wave to them knocking them off their feet. I grabbed Pyro's arm and pulled him out of the fight. We ran to a safer place away from our camping area.

I sat against a tree catching my breath.

"Why did you pull me away, we needed to fight them!" I gave Pyro a sharp look.

"If you didn't notice Magneto just left us there to save ourselves. Do you really want to work for someone like that? Because I know I don't." I said getting up.

"I'm not gonna work for him anymore, I refuse to."

"Then what are you going to do, join the X Men." He seemed to spit out their name. I shook my head.

"No, lately I've been thinking, maybe, we should go off, make our own side." As I told him that my back was turned so I couldn't see what he thought of my idea.

"Like you and me? Running it together." He asked. I nodded my head. I could feel him close to me. No Alex, can't have thoughts like that.

"You wouldn't be safe." His voice dripped with concern. I turned to him. Ok I didn't know he was that close.

"I've never been safe Pyro, But I can take care of myself, and if I can't, you can always save me."

"What if I can't save you?" I noticed neither of us had moved.

"Then I can't be saved." He just looked at me after that. He pushed my hair out of my face. I closed my eyes as he did. It gave me the chills. I sighed and looked up at him. He seemed to realize what he was doing and stepped back. Looking at what I was wearing he spoke.

"We need to get some clothes."

"I know somewhere safe we can go."

Two hours later we had clothes and shoes. Yay for shoes, it was killing me to run though the woods barefoot.


End file.
